


in principio perdidit Deus caelum et terram

by crowroad



Series: Triage Elegies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References, Coda, Elegy, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Genesis - Freeform, Meta, Poetry, Season/Series 10, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning there was a cyclone over the 39th parallel.</p><p>The apocalypse and then this.</p><p>Or: Elegy for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in principio perdidit Deus caelum et terram

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read end note if you haven't seen 10x23!

 

1 In the beginning there was a cyclone over the 39th parallel,

there was a bedroom fire

and the children of the first man

fled into the ash-dark

in the second-to-last vessel off the assembly

and god saw that it was, and death saw that it was

no vault from vault

no water from water

brother for brother or nothing

and angels blazed down, and demons steamed up

and monsters covered the earth

and angels saw that it was, and the devil saw that it was

and god saw that what love can’t overcome, you kill

and what you kill, love can overcome

according to kind, blood, sons

of the first, and god set two lights,

to serve, slaughter, mark

for the sacrifice, apocalypti hand-

held at the second-to-last

morning of all things—

            then let the darkness cover the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> In “Brother’s Keeper” we're invited to imagine a world without Winchesters, to remember (the sacrifices of) “Swan Song” and “Sacrifice”, to witness the death of Death, the earthquake-upwelling of primordial chaos, to wonder how many times you can (live to) destroy the world. (Souls sold more than once, sure--but the world, how many.) And the brothers-- these pale,spent men, wasted,so far from the boys we once knew, but still (somewhere maybe) that heart (twin flicks of a lighter), against the most terrible of all things. That.
> 
>  [In the beginning.](http://www.mapsofworld.com/usa/states/kansas/maps/kansas-lat-long-map.jpg)


End file.
